


It Starts With A Kiss

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Fluid Sexuality, Mentioned Coitus Interruptus, Multi, Platonic Kissing, Pre Series 6, post series 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Amy?" Rory asks, voice soft. "Are you thinking-"</p><p>"Yup." Her heart is still pounding from the fear and adrenaline that tends to result from running for her life. "Watch my back."</p><p>"I'm not sure how to do that in this particular situation," Rory hisses out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but I wrote it last night in like, fifteen minutes so sorry if it's bad.

[The Tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

The idea enters Amy's head when they rush into the TARDIS, slam the doors close to stop their enemy's pursuit, and suddenly have the Doctor's gangly arms wrapped around their shoulders as he begins pressing short kisses to their faces and ending with a deep kiss on Rory's lips. Stunned, they both watch him flounce over to the console to fiddle with whatever buttons necessary to get them flying and out of danger. She thinks about all the times the Doctor's kissed them, nothing particularly sexual about it, but comforting in its own way.

"Amy?" Rory asks, voice soft. "Are you thinking-"

"Yup." Her heart is still pounding from the fear and adrenaline that tends to result from running for her life. "Watch my back."

"I'm not sure how to do that in this particular situation," Rory hisses out, trailing after her as she strides across the walkway towards the console.

But Amy's moving now, and she's going to hurry up and do this while she still has the adrenaline in her system to give her the courage to do so.

"Oi, Raggedy Man!"

The Doctor turns to face her, expression lighting up. "Amelia Pond, I have a fantastic idea-"

"Me too."

Amy grabs the back of his neck and presses their lips together. The Doctor squeaks and rocks up onto his tiptoes, back arching as his hands flail wildly, unsure of what to do them. Rory grumbles something under his breath and reaches to grab the Doctor's hands to place them on Amy's waist. The Doctor melts almost instantly, sensing that permission has been granted.

Then it's Amy's turn to squeak as he kisses her back, skinny frame surging up against hers. She leans back into Rory and smiles into the kiss as the Doctor hums his approval against her lips. When they part, the Doctor looks pleased, but Amy can see the confusion in his eye so she drops her hands to cover his and keep them where they are so he _knows_ she doesn't regret what she just did.

"I'm not complaining but I would like to know why that just happened," the Doctor says.

"You're very needy, especially when we almost die," Rory says as he rests his chin on Amy's shoulder. "Which is pretty often."

"Well yes, but..." The Doctor trails off but he's blushing, which of course means they're spot on. "It's not a romantic thing, I promise you."

"If it was, I wouldn't let my wife kiss you," Rory says.

Amy scoffs and throws him a look over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, _let_ me?"

"Hey, I would at least give a very stern warning," Rory says.

"And since I love you, I'd listen," Amy says with a smile before turning back to the Doctor. "We just want you to know it's okay. To kiss us, I mean, both of us."

"I don't _mean_ to be so needy..." The Doctor says and he starts to pull his hands away so Rory adds his own to make him stay where he is. "I just let it...get away from me sometimes."

"We're just saying you don't have to worry," Rory says. "Whatever it is that makes you feel better is okay with us."

"It isn't romantic, I just...like making sure you're really there. I m-mean I do love you both quite dearly but I'm a Time Lord and sex isn't really on my list of interests and I would hate not to be able to...provide." The Doctor seems ashamed to admit it, which Amy suspects might be her fault given her tendency to sexualize just about everything.

"It's about comfort though," Rory says after a moment.

Rory pulls back and Amy does the same, more than willing to let Rory take over because after two thousand years of experience, she figures her husband has a better understanding of how the Doctor is feeling.

"Yes, it is," the Doctor says. He begins to wring his hands together now that he's got them free, gaze flicking between the floor and Rory's face.

"Because you've lost people, and you don't get close because there's no one to really get close to because they always leave," Rory continues as he takes a step towards him.

"Yes." The Doctor meets Rory's eyes and Amy wishes she could truly understand what she sees there but that's Rory's job.

"You might be a time Lord but you need affection just like anyone else," Rory says.

"Yes."

Rory jerks the Doctor forward in a tight hug and Amy watches as the tension bleeds out of her Raggedy Man. The Doctor buries his face in Rory's neck. Amy reaches out to squeeze his shoulder and then kisses his forehead. The Doctor lifts his head and she kisses him again before nudging his chin with her knuckles and making him look at Rory.

She watches his eyes widen in surprise as Rory's lips find his. They turn into each other and Rory's hands tangle in the Doctor's hair as the Doctor's hands twist in the fabric of his jacket. It's passionate in a way Amy's never quite understood; a sign of deep affection and love but without the sexuality.

When they pull away from each other, the Doctor is smiling wide, looking happier than she's seen him in a long while. Properly happy.

 

-.-

 

Of course it gets a _bit_ complicated. Sorting out boundaries is important after all, and having the Doctor walk in on her going down on her husband is _not_ an experience she ever wants to repeat. The Doctor learns to knock on doors more often.

After particularly terror-inducing adventures, they spend their time in her room, the room that's all her own when she needs to get away and be with her own mind. Now she's willing to share it though, and it becomes a place for them all to check in with one another and make sure they're okay. The three of them will cuddle in a heap of tangled and tired limbs and she and Rory take turns kissing the Doctor over and over again until the pounding of his two hearts slows and he leaves the room.

He doesn't always leave though. Sometimes, and they are rare indeed, he falls asleep between them. She and Rory agree to always stay until he awakes. Given how much he's starting to show that he needs their approval and affection, she can't imagine ever leaving him to wake up on his own, especially since he sleeps so little.

It's a learning process, but Amy's willing to take the time and so is Rory. It's worth it to see the genuine smile on his face. It's becoming more and more common, and Amy wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
